That's What I Meant
by TimeFlow
Summary: Just a set of simple  *Mostly*  Hardison/Eliot drabbles..probably no more than 3oo words each..thats all my simple mind can produce     Rated M just in case for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Ah, ok ok, so I may have forgotten to insert **_**my **_**AN the first time around, so I'll do it now ^_^**_

_**This is the start to the Eliot/Alec drabbles I have planned, but If you have any ideas or prompts you want to suggest, I'll look into it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing *sobs* oh well ^_^ I do what I can **_

Eliot was a man, and men have needs.

Which is why Hardison-

_Alec, man, call me Alec_

-was panting beneath him, hands clenching the navy blue sheets, as Eliot pounded into his warmth with (almost) everything he had, breaking him, claiming him in (and for) the moment. He briefly wondered how Hardison was going to explain the bite marks he purposely put around his neckline, afterall he did live with very perceptive individuals, _especially_ Parker.

He chuckled at the thought, Parker, who stuffed gummy frogs in fortune cookies and called it breakfast, would surely come up with the most impossible of stories for the bite marks. Vampires,oh, better yet Killer Bunn-

Hardison -_Alec- _made a whimpering noise noise beneath, clearly not happy with the fact that Eliot slowed his efforts. He leaned in close to his ear, relishing the feel of Alec's body trembling beneath him, and made quick work of giving the man what he needed. As he pulled out of him, Alec turned over and layed sprawled on his back. Grinning lazily and and twirling one finger in Eliot's hair, he said, "Wow man, that was- wow."

Eliot chuckled low and replied,

"I said I'd take care of you, darlin', and that's what I meant."

_**Yay! I finished the first one with minor injuries lol..well I realized that as time goes on, I'll look at my first writings and...probably spasm, that's why I'm asking for you're -thats right You! :)- help. review..criticize..help me better my writing technique, I may not be able to give you cookies...but it's the thought that counts, right? :P**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whew! This caught my attention and wouldn't let go...so it was either write this or lose what little air supply I had :)**_

_**This was a prompt on Comment_fic at LJ:**_

_Leverage, Hardison/Eliot, the adoption forms are on the kitchen table_

**Disclaimer:I Own Nothing...Yet..*laughs evilly***

* * *

"-and man, I'm tellin' you, if I'd known I had a son...or that that bitch who dared to call herself a mom did all those things...I would have got him sooner. And now he's in the system...I just wanna give him what I found. Somethin' stable, trust me, I know this is a lot to ask,but this," he said, motioning between him and Hardison,"This is something..._good..._that we have, and I want to give Alain the same thing. We can do this, together, cuz' I know we can...I just need to know where you stand in all this."

He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly through his mouth. Peeking through strands of hair that seemed to have found a permanent resting place on his face, he looked between the stack of pink and white papers on the table, then to his hacker, who hadn't said anything during this whole thing. Hardison, who was looking at him with an incredulous expression on his face, stood up slowly, shaking his head.

"I hope all hitters aren't this stupid," he said, smiling a little.

_What?_

This couldn't be happening. He trusted Alec, more than anyone before, he _loved_ him more than he had loved anyone before. He thought he would understand, him being in Foster Care, and now he calls him _stupid_. Well he could imagine doing a couple of _stupid_ things to Alec right about now. A broken nose here, maybe a twisted wrist ther-

"Dude!." Hardison called loudly, getting his attention, "One, _calm down _man. Two, never make that face if you ever want to sleep with me again, and Three-," he said grinning, and moving closer to kiss Eliot lightly on the lips, "My signature's been on the forms since yesterday."

* * *

**Comment_fic is super fun ^^.. I probably like it more than I should haha. Hope you guys like**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I actually have reviews! (dies a little from happiness) okie dokie so, I'm not sure how much I like this one, but I decided to post it up anyway. Hope you enjoy ^^**

**_The Prompt for this story was from Comment_fic and goes as follows:_**

_Leverage, Eliot/Alec, Eliot isn't the only one with whip marks on his back_

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

* * *

Eliot walked back into their bedroom, a towel on his head and water droplets streaming lazily down his chest. He'd decided to take a shower after Hardison had finally fallen asleep after their...um..._activities_. He leaned against the dark wood dresser contentedly, small ripples of pleasure soared through his body as thoughts of Hardison's flexible limbs and _want want wanting _moans plagued his mind.

But as he turned his gaze back to Hardison's splayed body on the bed, and the moonlight that dripped onto his milk chocolate back revealed what seemed to be long, slightly discolored lines on his that went out in all directions, all sensuous thoughts were erased. As he walked closer, his feeling feelings were replaced with curiosity, anger, and probably most of all, _concern_. This was not a feeling Eliot could accept or bring himself to have easily, which only meant that he sorted all of this out, someone was going to have hell to pay.

He gently sat on the bed, and ghosted his finger tips across each scar.

Whip, he thought warily. It left a very distinctive mark, he knew that much from experience. "Dammit Hardison," he said softly.

Hardison stirred beneath him and sleepily turned to lay on his back, seeing the look on Eliot's face, he pushed himself up against the headboard, now more alert, and met Eliot's gaze steadily. "El? What's wrong man? Is it Parker? Cuz you know she likes to stay still like that for fun sometimes-", he stopped his rant as Eliot's face took on an even more serious look. He frowned a little, "Eliot...just tell me what happened."

Eliot pulled himself farther unto the bed and took Hardison into his arms. "Your back, I saw them, the scars."

Hardison sighed and Eliot waited for an explanation. A a few calculated moments came his reply, "It's like the ultimate game of chance," he said, "Sometimes you get a great foster parent like Nana...and sometimes you don't"

In that moment Eliot had made up his mind for what came next. In the morning he would tell Nate he needed some time off for a personal job, and within that week, someone was gonna wish they'd never been born. As for now? Right now he was content with just holding Hardison, and keeping some of his demons at bay.

**~Fin~**


End file.
